Noël entre chien et loup
by Tillie231
Summary: Six Noëls pour le couple le plus improbable mais le plus attachant de l'univers de Game of Thrones. Tout appartient à George Martin et aux scénaristes de la série (dont j'ai oublié le nom).
1. Chapter 1

En rentrant chez lui après sa journée de travail, Sandor Clegane eut la surprise de trouver sa compagne, Sansa Stark, très affairée à la décoration de leur maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda le garde du corps en pointant du doigt un objet non identifié.

\- Un sapin de Noël, tu vois bien.

\- Oui, merci, mais je parlais plutôt de ce qu'il y a dessus. Tu es au courant que le flamant rose est une espèce protégée ? Si on découvre que tu en as dépecé un, on va se retrouver en taule.

\- C'est une guirlande en plumes, gros malin, fit remarquer la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Une guirlande, ou un accessoire de danseuse du Crazy Horse, bougonna son compagnon. De toute façon tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les fêtes de fin d'année et tout ce qui va avec.

\- Ecoute, cette année c'est chez nous que l'on fête Noël. On ne va quand même pas rester sans sapin, si ?

Sandor ne répondit rien, et sa compagne n'insista pas. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas les fêtes de fin d'année, mais que le jour dit il serait l'un des premiers à aider les enfants de Jon et Daenerys à défaire leurs paquets.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Enfin Sansa, tu ne peux pas ne pas venir, s'était exclamé Margery lorsque la jeune femme lui avait avoué ne pas vouloir venir au gala de charité donné en l'honneur de la fondation Westeros Welfare for Children.

Son amie avait eut beau insisté, la jolie rousse n'en avait pas démordu. Non, cette année, elle n'irait pas. Depuis son divorce retentissant, la styliste n'avait vraiment pas envie de se montrer en public. Margery lui avait dit et répété qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle devait venir, sa réponse était irrévocable.

Plus la date du gala se rapprochait, plus Sansa se disait que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela de ne pas sortir. Ce n'était pas du genre des Stark de reculer devant le danger, elle ne faisait vraiment pas honneur à sa famille. C'était ce que sa petite sœur Arya lui avait dit, et ce que son frère Bran lui avait laissé entendre. Lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté tout cela, Margery était allé, bien évidemment, dans le sens de sa fratrie. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la boutique de la rousse où elles se trouvaient pour l'essayage de la robe que Margery porterait pour ce fameux gala, la brune ajouta.

\- Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas y aller toute seule, pourquoi ne pas y aller avec ton garde du corps ?

Sansa osa un regard vers Sandor Clegane, ledit garde du corps, et se demanda si son amie n'était pas tombée sur la tête. Ce genre d'événement ne serait pas du goût de Sandor, cela elle pouvait en être sûre.

Le soir même, elle essaya d'amener le sujet.

\- Margery est vraiment déçue que je ne vienne pas au gala pour le welfare.

\- Elle s'en remettra, non ? Et puis elle a l'air pas mal affairée avec son petit roi.

\- Depuis le temps qu'elle me casse les pieds pour que je vienne avec elle… Mais bon, si c'est pour rester toute la soirée sur ma chaise, ce n'est pas la peine. Ou alors, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'accompagne… Une personne qui me ferait danser par exemple.

\- N'y pensez même pas ! C'est hors de question !

\- De toute façon vous auriez été obligé de m'accompagner. Allez, on ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Moi je m'amuserais et vous, vous seriez payé.

\- C'est hors de question !

Sansa se disait qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas dit son dernier mot…

 _\- Nous sommes en direct des Westeros Welfare for children et nous sommes ravis de revoir la styliste Sansa Stark, venue ce soir, avec son garde du corps._

À force d'insistance, la jeune femme avait eut gain de cause et réussi à convaincre Sandor de l'accompagner. Son bras caler au creux de celui du jeune homme, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment bien fait d'écouter Margery. Avec Sandor à son bras, elle ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité, et cela ne tenait pas qu'au métier de celui qui l'accompagnait.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor Clegane avait tout prévu pour sa soirée… Sauf de se retrouver aux urgences avec sa compagne.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Il avait commandé un repas chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville, avait réussi à créer une ambiance plutôt romantique, mais comme d'habitude, il avait fallu que le destin s'en mêle. En même temps, les choses semblaient si exceptionnelles que jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir cela : que Sansa soit allergique au gui.

La branche qu'il avait accrochée au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine avait déclenché chez la jeune femme une crise d'éternuements, de toux qui, progressivement l'avait faite s'étouffer. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle retienne de ce dîner…

\- Tu sais, lui dit la jeune femme alors que les médicaments commençaient à faire effet, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir, seulement, la prochaine fois, emmène-moi plutôt au cinéma ou achète-moi simplement des roses, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa avait toujours été adroite de ses mains… Mais pas dans tous les domaines. La couture était un domaine dans lequel elle excellait, mais en pâtisserie, c'était une autre histoire.

Elle qui n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup sa belle-sœur Meera, l'aimait encore moins depuis que la jeune femme leur avait offert, à Sandor et à elle, un cours de pâtisserie.

\- Non mais je te jure, grogna Sandor. Je me demande ce qui a pu passer par la tête de cette gamine pour nous offrir un truc comme ça.

\- On aura déjà de la chance si on ne finit pas en prison pour empoisonnement.

Comme ils l'avaient prédit, le couple ne réussit guère à produire quoi que ce soit de comestible, mais ils se délectèrent de la tête de Meera lorsqu'ils lui présentèrent leurs cookies de Noël informes et trop cuits.


	5. Chapter 5

Il y a mille façons de se rendre compte que l'on est amoureux. Sandor Clegane allait en faire l'étrange expérience alors que les fêtes de fin d'année battaient leur plein.

Affecté à la sécurité de Sansa Stark, le jeune homme avait fini par s'attacher à elle. Il n'aurait normalement pas dû la lâcher d'une semelle, mais parfois, la jeune femme se montrait suffisamment persuasive pour qu'il la laisse un peu respirer. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il lui arrivait tout de même de la suivre de loin, et c'est probablement ce qui sauva la jolie rousse ce soir là.

Lorsqu'un homme déguisé en Père Noël avait surgi de nulle part en essayant d'agresser Sansa, Sandor n'avait pas réfléchi et avait tenté d'intervenir. En quelques coups de poings, il fut débarrassé de l'agresseur qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste, mais en tombant, la rousse semblait s'être blessée à la tête et était inconsciente.

Après avoir prévenu les secours, Sandor resta près d'elle, sans savoir trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il se disait que le plus important après tout fut qu'il soit là, et il continua de le penser alors que la jeune femme était transportée à l'hôpital et que l'équipe médicale lui avait permis de rester à ses côtés.


	6. Chapter 6

Il était un peu plus de 2 heures du matin chez les Clegane, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il régnait la même ambiance qu'après une tempête.

\- Ouf ! Je suis contente que ce soit fini. Qu'est-ce qu'elle remue Rhaena. Tu crois qu'elle est hyperactive ?

\- Non, je pense que ton frère lui passe trop de choses, répondit Sandor. Et puis tant qu'avec Dany ils se renverront la balle, elle va en profiter c'est sûr.

\- Oui, sûrement. Tu as envoyé un message à Ray pour le remercier ? Il vient toujours demain midi ?

\- Oui, oui.

Ray avait accepté d'endosser le rôle du Père Noël pour distribuer les cadeaux à tous leurs convives, surtout à la petite Rhaena, la fille de Jon et Daenerys. Cela avait été le point d'orgue de la soirée. En tant qu'aînée de la famille depuis la mort de son frère Robb, la jeune femme prenait son rôle très à cœur. Même si chaque fin d'année, l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son compagnon se transformait en champ de bataille, et qu'elle se jurait de ne plus jamais inviter personne.


End file.
